A media separation device can be used in a pressure generating system to separate one medium from another medium, particularly in applications where it is important to separate various media, such as liquid/liquid separation, gas/liquid separation, or a combination of gas/liquid on one or both sides of the media separation device. One example of a combination of media is a combination of breastmilk and humidified air. The media separation device can be used in a breast pump system to maintain separation of a media pathway from breast milk passing from a breastshield to a container of the system. However, certain inefficiencies can arise from the use of known media separation devices, such as unpredictable deformation of the media separation device produced in response to an applied pressure.
The unpredictable deformation that can arise in known media separation devices can add noise to the system. Any extra noise in the system can distract the mother, and/or can reduce the mother's discretion during the mother's pumping session.
Another problem that can be associated with the unpredictable deformation of known media separation devices is the energy necessary to achieve the deformed state and to return the devices to the undeformed state. The amount of energy to cause the deformed state of known devices can vary, so known systems must be designed to accommodate the maximum possible amount of energy required to reach the deformed state. Further, the variable nature of the energy amount caused by known media separation devices may contribute to uneven pressure pattern delivery, and/or unnecessary wear on the pump motor.
Thus, there is an existing need for a media separation device that overcomes the inefficiencies and problems of known devices.